yearning heart
by Demigod10
Summary: before becoming an espada grimmjow met one odd arrancar, while holding the spot as the 12 arrancar he strives to become one of the espada believing he is much more powerful but he never thought that he would obtain it in such an unexpected way.grimmjowXOC
1. awakening

After recovering from their battle Grimmjow swears that when they meet again he will definitely defeat Ichigo kurosaki. In his dark room While resting on his bed he couldn't but help reminisce how he became an Espada the fact that he obtained it in such a way........

"preparations are done, Aizen-sama"

"perfect let's begin"

After a while a a girl appeared her hair was violet that fell down till her waist, her eyes were the colour of a jade and the remaining of her hollow mask was just above her right eye tracing down to the edges on the right side of her face. she had a calm expression almost as if she knows where she is and is unafraid of the large amounts of reiatsu that belonged to the people that were surrounding her but she is unaware that her own reiatsu matches up to the level of an Espada.

"hmm…interesting….now tell me dear what is your name here in front of your brothers and sisters"

_Brothers and sisters?....ohh he must be my father _

And with a smile she spoke "my name is melody….melody alcantar" her voice was like a bell that rang beautifully.

"well now, welcome melody to las noches"

"wait father, I would much likely prefer if you call me mello"

"father?....ha ridiculous this is what that came out of your little experiment?"

aizen gave a murderous look on the espada that spoke and almost suffocated due to aizen strong reiatsu.

Aizen throws a blanket over her

"take her to her room I have big expectations for her"

"very well, aizen-sama"

While walking along the hallway a guy passed by with sky blue a hair that had a grumpy expression….then a image appeared in her head someone who looked like grimmjow

_He looks familiar _

"mello-sama we are here"

"huh…oh….yes thank you"

"is there anything more we could assist you with"

"uh…no thanks I'll be fine"

"very well, your clothes are placed on top of your bed. We will be leaving now"

"sure. Thanks again"

As she enters the room she starts to change as she faces the mirror she notices her hollow hole right on her chest where her heart should be

How weird….oh well

Her clothes consisted of a top that had long sleeves and a closed collar its length was able cover her chest but left her stomach exposed. Her skirt was below the knee and her shoes reached her knee

After done changing she felt bored

Now what to do…hmm….i know i'll for the guy with the sky blue hair….i wonder where he is he seemed familiar…he looked mad...oh well it's worth a try maybe he knows me too….

As she begins searching all around las noches she finally found him.

He's alone….why would he hang out on the roof top?.....i wonder what's he thinking

Here we go. She jumps to the roof top and lands on top of him

"I FOUND YOU"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???!!!"

"I'm melo nice to meet you"

"WHAT DO I CARE"

"hmm….so you are mad….why are you mad?"

"WHO WOULDN'T BE, SOME STRANGER JUST JUMPED OUT OF NOWHERE AND JUST LANDS ON TOP OF YOU!!!!"

"ehh….your mad because of that….okay I'll help you put a smile on that grumpy face of yours "

"who are you calling grumpy?"

"you of course….who else is here?"

She's practically an idiot

"okay, what should we do…oh I know how about a tour around las noches"

"Go tour las noches by yourself"

"okay, here we go"

She grabs grimmjow by the hand and starts running around las noches

Here begins the tale of how grimmjow got his spot as th 6th espada….


	2. meet your trainer!

this is chapter two....i was wondering how should i continue this coz it's more on action than in words...i mean i have it all in my head, i'm just not good w/ words(that would explain how short this is). but still i'm trying ... hope you like it!

* * *

As they went on their tour it would be normal for them to find traps all around the place but still Mello was persistent and forced Grimmjow to go with her...evading every trap was no problem for the both of them but still one wrong step can cost their lives.

"hahaha! isn't this fun!!"  
"FUN?!...what are you?!"  
"eh?.. an arrancar of course"  
_'augh…! she's beyond stupid!'  
_"hey! You didn't tell me your name yet!"

As he was about to say his name a rock came hurdling down where Mello was passing

"hey!!...look out!!!"  
"huh?..."

She wasn't able to avoid the rock it knocked her down to the floor hitting her head Grimmjow stopped and headed to her.

"oi..are you alright?"  
"huh?..a yeah i…"

Before she could finish her sentence she felt a sharp pain on her head then suddenly everything went dark images started flooding in

"hey?! wake up idiot!!"  
"excuse us but can you please hand over mello-sama"  
"who are you?"  
"we simply do what aizen-sama wishes and that is to watch over her, we cannot tell you anymore than that."

As they took her away he started to wonder why she was somehow special in Aizen's eye.

Meanwhile in Mello's dream

"where am I? is anybody here??"

She starts to look around and she sees two kids one had sky blue hair while the other one looked exactly like mello.

"is that me?"

She starts to listen to the two kids

"hey! Don't cry anymore, I'll promise I'll come back"  
"you promise?"  
"yeah, so stop crying it doesn't suit you"

The girl started to smile but tears kept falling down

"okay, but if you take to long I'm going out to find you"  
"hahaha!"  
"hey what are you laughing for!"  
"you don't have to! I'll come back as soon as possible"

Suddenly everything warped next thing she knew she was in a small house with the girl already about the age of eighteen sitting beside the window and another girl preparing dinner.

"you're still waiting for him,"  
"can't help it he promised"  
"yeah right, it was a childhood promise!...by now he might already forgotten about it"  
"he's not like that,"  
"well, you can't wait forever"  
"that's why I already made a decision"  
"huh?..what are you talking about?"  
"I'm going to look for him whether he likes it or not!"  
"you're crazy! That's impossible!"  
"It's my choice!"  
"it's Dangerous!"

Suddenly the two started to argue but Mello can no longer here them everything started to fade when she opened her eyes she was in her room.

_'ouch!..my head hurts, what happened? Oh yeah! I was going on a tour with a guy with sky blue hair then got hit by a rock! Augh, no wonder my head hurts.'_

She started to get out from her bed and headed for the door she decided to look for the guy with sky blue hair again but when she got out of her room she was escorted by two Exequias she asked where they were taking her the simply answered by telling her that aizen-sama was seeking her presence so she simply agreed and went along, when they arrived to where aizen was he told the two Exequias that they may take their leave.

"father?...did you call for me?"  
"yes..and I want you to meet someone"

Suddenly a beautiful female arrancar with blue green hair appeared with a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face right before her eyes the remaining of her mask was a cartoon like skull.

"it's nice to meet you mello-chan, I am Neliel Tu Oderschvank but you can call me neliel or nel."  
"she will be helping in you training from now on."  
"oh..well then please take care of me"  
"well now, you two may now go"

* * *

...the next chapter would be about mello's first traning session(guess it's already obvious)...well..tnx 4 reading tc and God bless. tune in 4 the nxt chapter...you're choice if you want to leave reviews about it.._


End file.
